Gremlins
by Kidan
Summary: Han gets Jacen a new pet. AN: Set post YJK, JJK, and with no Vong.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Han Solo is wondering around the market square, trying to find a present for his twins' naming day. Well one of his twins at least, he had already gotten the perfect gift for his little girl, he smiles at the repulser drive mechanism that he found in desperate need of repair. It was his eldest son which confused and confounded him at the moment.

Unfortunately, he wasn't allowed home until he had gotten both of the twins their naming day present. Sighing as he remembers the argument with Leia over his suggestion that he gets the present for Jaina, and she Jacen. He ruefully shakes his head, annoyed slightly that she still insisted that they need to both get them something.

He looks up at the sign of the shop he stands in front of now, the script of the signs one he is not familiar with. Shrugging, he steps inside, his nose assailed by the strange incense in the store. He wrinkles his nose slightly, hoping that he will become acclimated to the smell soon. Looking around at the various dresses and other women's clothing, shaking his head, he steps back out onto the walkway, hoping that nothing in that store would appeal to his teenaged son.

He glances around once more and notices a child about ten years old standing off to the side watching him. He smirks figuring that the kid is trying to see how easy of a mark he would be, the to Han's surprise the boy walks over to him. "Are you searching for a gift?"

Startled Han gives the boy a once over. "Yeah I am kid."

The boy smiles at Han. "Then come to my grandfather's shop, he has gifts for everyone."

Han smirks, and decides he has nothing else to lose. "I'm right behind you kid."

Han follows the boy to a small shop, he looks up at the sign, frowning at the strange script, and then deciding he has nothing to lose he follows the boy in. Once more Han's nose wrinkles at the strange odors in the shop. "Can I help you?"

Han glances towards the voice, noticing an old man sitting behind a counter, his most distinguishing feature a long white wispy beard. "Uh, I'm looking for a gift for my son."

The man smiles, and lifts a pipe to his lips. He inhales and removes the pipe from his lips, blowing a ring of smoke into the air. "We have lots of things that can be gifts here. Look around, and find what you think is best."

Han stares at the man for a second longer, and then turns his attention to the store proper. His mouth drops open slightly at the sheer amount of things laying on every imaginable surface, and some hanging from the ceiling. He begins slowly walking through the store, noticing odds and ends that everyone he knows would like. Everyone that is, except Jacen.

Sighing, he starts to go back up to the counter, when he hears a soft mewling sound. His attention attracted, he goes and peers inside an ornate cage, and finds himself staring at a small bundle of fur, with brown and white patches and large ears. The animal glances up at Han, his large brown eyes looking pitiful. He looks for a label or a price indicator, and fails to find it. Looking once more into the cage; Han grins, thinking that this is the perfect gift for Jacen. It's a new strange animal for his menagerie.

He turns to the old man still behind the counter smoking his pipe. "Hey, how much for this bundle of fur?"

The man looks over at Han, a look of surprise crossing his face before the features once more school themselves into calmness. "Mogwai not for sale."

"Oh, come on buddy, everything's for sale. How much?"

"No, Mogwai not for sale."

"I'll give you a thousand credits."

"No! Please leave."

"Fifteen hundred?"

"We are closed. Please leave."

Han frowns at the old man, and then nods his head. "Okay, I can take a hint, I'm going, I'm going."

He glances once more at the bundle of fur and then starts for the door. Once there, he faces the old man one last time. "You sure?"

"Yes sure, Mogwai is not for sale."

Han turns and once more goes out into the street, frustration etched on his feature. He shrugs and starts walking towards the next store. Suddenly he feels a tug on his arm, and a child's voice. "Hey mister, wait a second."

Han turns and sees the young boy that led him to the shop. "What do you want now?"

The boy looks up at him a pleading look upon his face. "We need the money, if I brought the Mogwai out to you, would you still pay the fifteen hundred credits?"

Han looks at the boy for a second, a frown crossing his features as he weighs his options. Finally deciding, he nods at the boy. "Yeah kid, bring the bundle of fur out, and I'll still pay fifteen for it."

The boy smiles at Han. "Wait for me in the alley behind my grandfather's shop. I'll be there in a moment."

Then the boy is scampering off into the shop, and Han slowly walks down the alley way next to it. With a soft crashing sound, a door is opened, and the boy comes walking out with a large ornate box. Han looks at it, admiring the craftsmanship that went into its construction. The steepled top, the red and gold woods, and a beautiful brass and leather lock and carrying system, yes Han has to admire the craftsmanship that went into building the box. But he was buying an animal. "What's with the box?"

The boy looks at him confused for a second. "Oh! Mogwai in the box."

Han looks at him skeptically. "Open it."

The boy looks up at the sky, and then scoots over into the shadows. Lifting the box lid just enough for Han to look inside and see the Mogwai looking back out at him.

Satisfied, Han passes over a credit chit worth fifteen hundred credits. As he starts to take the box from the boy, the boy speaks out again. "Wait mister, there's a few rules that I must tell you."

"Rules?"

"Yes. First Mogwai do not like bright lights, and direct sunlight will kill him."

Han nods. "No lights got it."

"Second, never allow them near water, not to drink, not to wipe the fur down, and most especially do not give the Mogwai a bath."

"Yeah, yeah, no water."

"Third and most important, never, ever feed the Mogwai after midnight."

Han looks at the boy, wondering if he's pulling his leg. "It's always after midnight; does that mean I can never feed him?"

"No, just between midnight and dawn."

"Okay, no lights, no water, an no eats between midnight and dawn. Anything else?"

"No, that is all." The boy looks over his shoulder into the shop. Then pressing the box into Han's arms, takes off back inside, allowing the door to softly close behind him.

Han stares at the closed door for a moment longer, and then shrugs and starts back to the _Falcon_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jaina sat at the controls of the _Rock Dragon_ staring out into the twirling colors of hyperspace. She smiles, wondering to herself just what her parents are going to get her for her naming day. Eighteen, Jaina can hardly believe that she's going to be that old, a slight smile graces her lips, as she thinks about all the things she'll be able to do, such as join Starfighter Command. Then as the thoughts of other things possible to be done after the age of majority enters her mind, she allows a brief smile to flicker across her face.

The whisper quiet sound of bare feet on the deck is all the warning that Jaina has of company before Tahiri slides into the co-pilot's seat. Jaina looks over at the younger blonde girl, noticing that she's rubbing sleep from her eyes, and her hair is still tussled from the night. "Good morning Tahiri."

Tahiri looks at her, a slight scowl touching her lips and eyes. "Anakin would say it's too early to be that chipper."

Jaina snorts back her laughter. "There's a lot that your boyfriend would say, that I wouldn't agree with."

The sense of shocked outrage that pours of Tahiri causes Jaina to laugh once more. Tahiri glares at Jaina. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever you say."

Jaina looks over at Tahiri again, and snickers at the scowl that is still plastered to her face. They hear a sound form the doorway and Jaina looks that way to see someone else walking into the cockpit. She smiles at Tenel Ka, who nods in return. "Friend Jaina, Friend Tahiri."

Tahiri looks over her shoulder, a smile finally replacing her scowl. "Good morning Tenel Ka! How are you today? Did you sleep well?"

Jaina once more looks at Tahiri, this time her mouth dropping open slightly. "I get a grumble about Anakin, and Tenel Ka gets all that?"

Tahiri turns back to Jaina, an innocent smile appearing on her face. "I'm awake now."

A beeping noise from the console attracts Jaina's attention and she throws a quick smile at the two girls. "We're coming up on Coruscant now."

Excited, she reaches out and pulls a set of levers towards her, grinning like a maniac as the tunnel through hyperspace collapses dropping them back into realspace. Her eyes survey the silvery metallic glow of her home, as her trajectory sends her around to the dark side of the planet.

Tahiri's voice is full of wonderment. "Wow!"

Jaina looks over at Tahiri. "Haven't you ever seen nightside Coruscant?"

Tahiri's mouth hangs slightly open as she stares at the millions of glowing lines and specks of light which seem to decorate the planet. After a few moments, Tahiri finally finds her voice; she shakes her head as she answers without taking her eyes from the sight before her. "No, I haven't. I've only been here twice remember, and both times we came in on the day side."

Jaina smiles once more at her friend, and continues on the trajectory she was assigned by Coruscant Traffic Control. She deftly sends the craft through the layers upon layers of streaming speeders and spacecraft, finally finding her way to the small platform where she is to land. Looking out the transparisteel shroud, she sees three figures standing there waiting for them.

As she finally sets the craft down, she glances at the figures once more, a smile coming to her face as she recognizes her parents and Threepio. Unbuckling her restraints, she glances at her companions. "Come on, let's go wake up the boys and see my parents."

Leia watches the group walk down the ramp, a smile on her face, as her eyes flicker between each of her children and their friends. Taking in every detail of the group, the way they interact with one another, and respond to each other. The nonchalant way Zekk has his arm around Jaina's shoulder, the simple simplicity of Jacen and Tenel Ka holding hands, finally she focuses on the final pair and quirks her eyebrow slightly. Those two are not touching, but the sheer devotion shown one for another binds Anakin and Tahiri tightly. Even more tightly than either of the two couples, silently she bets to herself that Anakin will marry Tahiri, well before Jacen or Jaina marry.

At that second, Han leans over and whispers in her ear. "Bet Anakin and Tahiri get hitched first."

As he straightens, Leia looks his way, and is frowning at him as the twins and Anakin come forward. Then she forgets the stare, as the family hugs tightly, all of them saying the meaningless things that family say to one another when they have not seen one another in too long.

Once they arrive at the apartment, Leia realizes a slight problem. There are three girls and three boys, and only the master and three additional two person bedrooms. Turning her attention between the six kids, she gives them her best politician's smile. "We have a slight problem."

Anakin looks at her, his eyes as intense as always. "What problem?"

"Each of the bedrooms can only hold two people, the problem is how are we going to separate everyone?"

The group exchange glances, except Anakin, who continues to stare at Leia. "It's not a problem, Jaina and Tenel Ka can take her room, Jace and Zekk can be in Jacen's room, and Tahiri can stay in mine."

Then before she can respond, Anakin turns and starts off once more down the hall, and she notices the blush that creeps up on Tahiri's cheeks as she turns to follow. The other four teenagers are not sure who to stare at, Leia or Anakin, so they attempt to do both, their heads going back and forth between Leia and Anakin's back as he heads towards his room, Tahiri in tow.

A snicker from the man beside her draws her attention from Anakin. She rounds on her husband. "What?"

Han gives her a lop-sided grin. "Nothing your highnessness."

She looks back towards the remaining kids, noticing that they had all drifted away. Rounding back on her husband, she is frustrated and lets it show. "This is your fault."

Han throws his hands up in the air, in a defensive gesture. "My fault?"

She steps closer to him, poking him in the chest. "Yes, your son, just towed the girl he loves into his room, announcing that she'll be sleeping in there with him, and all you can do is snicker."

Han grabs her hand where she had been poking him in the chest. "You scared that he may be a scoundrel?"

"Yes, I want him to grow up to be a nice man."

Han laughs. "It will be okay; those two don't know they're in love with each other. Besides, I thought you liked scoundrels."

Then before she can respond he pulls her to him and kisses her. He can feel her tensions melt into the kiss. He pulls away, and as she opens her eyes, she glares at him again, but this time without the anger. "I have enough scoundrels in my life."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tahiri softly closes the door behind her and then glares at Anakin. She notices that he has picked up one of his puzzle boxes, and is absently fiddling with it. As she watches, her frustration increases, until she finally has to say something. "Anakin! Why did you do that?"

Anakin looks up from the puzzle box he is holding. "Do what?"

"That! What you just said to your mom."

Anakin screws his face up, and thinks for a second. "She had a problem, I solved it. Since we're not dating, it makes the most sense that we stay in a room together."

She growls out a low sound of frustration, and then begins to pace slightly. Finally she stops in front of him once more and looks into his eyes. "You embarrassed me, by announcing to your whole family that we'll be sleeping together."

Realization slowly sinks in, and Anakin quickly looks away from her. "Oops."

"Oops? Is that it? Is that all you can say?"

Anakin looks back at her, and then silently nods his head.

"Gah! Dummy!" Then she storms from the room, leaving Anakin sitting there, trying to figure out just what happened and how exactly he can solve it.

Tahiri storms back down the hallway, and once in the main room of the apartment looks around her. Sighing, she walks over to the balcony and quietly slips out onto it, dropping into one of the chairs set up out there, and turning her attention to the traffic streams in the distance.

She is not entirely certain why she is so frustrated and upset. Anakin spoke the truth; they were the ones who weren't dating. Not that she wanted to date, or at least not anyone besides him.

Tahiri lets out a long sigh, wondering if she will ever get notice by Anakin, when a voice from behind her makes her jump. "Why the sigh? I thought you were supposed to be the chipper one?"

Tahiri looks over her shoulder to see Leia holding two cups. "Oh! Mrs. Solo, I didn't hear you come out here, do I need to go inside?"

Leia smiles and holds out one of the cups to her. "No, I actually came out here to talk to you."

Tahiri hesitantly takes the offered cup, and sniffs it, grinning at the smell of the hot chocolate. Then she looks over as Leia settles into the chair next to her. "So, uhm, what did you want to talk about?"

Leia smiles at her over the cup. "Anakin."

Tahiri frowns. "What about Anakin?"

"What did he do to make you want to come sulk on the balcony?"

Tahiri looks at Leia for a long moment, a frown pulling the edges of her lips downward. She glances once at the doorway to the main room, and sighs again. "I don't know. Everything has been just so odd these past two years or so."

"How so?"

"It's just, it's getting harder and harder to talk to him, and I find myself blushing or embarrassed around him so much these days, and then the little things he does will frustrate me."

Leia smiles over the cup once more. "Anything else?"

"No, yes, I don't know. I just wished I had a mother to talk to about this, I try to talk with Tionne, but since she's not quite human she doesn't quite understand."

"Tell you what Tahiri, if you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to me. Okay?"

Tahiri beams, sets her cup down and jumps out of her seat to hug Leia. "Oh thank you Mrs. Solo!"

Finally, Tahiri sits back down, and continues drinking her hot chocolate. The two sit in a comfortable silence watching the flow of traffic for a while. Finally Tahiri breaks the silence once more. "Do you know what he got me for my last naming day?"

Leia shakes her head. "No."

"A droid brain."

Leia giggles, which in turn sets Tahiri off.

Inside, Jaina walks into the living room, and sees Tahiri and Leia on the balcony talking about something. She frowns at them, at the ease of their relationship. She hears Tenel Ka walk up behind her.

"What bothers you friend Jaina?"

Jaina shakes her head, and continues watching the pair for a moment more before heading into the kitchen. Tenel Ka follows her stare to the balcony, and then walks after her into the kitchen.

"Are you jealous that your mother is spending time with Tahiri?"

Jaina shakes her head. "No!"

"Ah-aha."

Jaina glowers at Tenel Ka. "Okay maybe a little."

Tenel Ka looks again to the balcony, as the two on it start giggling over something. "I think your mother just wishes to get to know her better; I think she has seen something that we have all missed."

Jaina glowers out at the balcony. "What could that be?"

"Love for your brother."

Jaina turns towards Tenel Ka, her mouth opening and shutting, her mind thinking back to the past few days, and how Anakin and Tahiri acted around each other. "I know I tease her about being Anakin's girlfriend, but I...it makes sense." Finally a mischievous smile crosses her face. "I don't think Anakin realizes it."

Tenel Ka raises an eyebrow and calmly looks at Jaina. Jaina turns back to the cupboard looking for some type of snack, and continues thinking out loud. "And I think we will have to change that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

On the way to dinner that night, the group stops at the _Falcon_'s hanger bay. Everyone is slightly confused at the unexpected diversion, until Han says that his gift for Jaina is there. As they enter the spacious hanger, Jaina sees a starfighter grade repulser drive sitting on a cart in the middle of the floor and her eyes light up. She smiles and throws her arms around her dad. "Thanks dad, it's great!"

She starts towards it, intent on inspecting it, or tearing it apart one, when her mother lays a hand on her shoulder. She looks back towards her mom, who is smiling at her. "I know you want to play with your father's gift, but I doubt your dinner dress is the proper clothes for it, plus we don't want to be late for dinner do we?"

Jaina looks down at her clothes, a small blush creeping up her cheeks as she realizes that she is wearing a black dress, rather than her customary flight suit. "Sorry mom."

Leia smiles at her. "There will be time for you to tinker with it tomorrow, let us go eat now okay?"

Jaina returns the smile half-heartedly. "Okay."

Later that night, the group returns from the dinner celebrating the twin's naming day. While at the dinner, Leia had given both twins the gifts she had purchased for them. As they arrive back at the Solo apartment, Leia gives Han a look that says he better have a gift for Jacen.

Han smirks at her and follows the kids inside the apartment, and then opens up an unused storage closet and pulls out a large ornate box. "Anakin, dim the lights will you?"

"Sure dad."

Han sets the box in front of Jacen, its features muted in the dim light as Jacen looks closely at the wood used in creating it, noticing the fine details and obvious care spent building the box. Finally he looks up at his father. "Thanks dad, it's a great box."

Leia snickers, while Han looks hurt. "Open it, the gift is inside."

Anakin, Jaina and Zekk laugh aloud as Jacen blushes and opens the lid of the box. A small hand, with three fingers grasps the edge of the box, and a large head, sporting two wide leathery ears and brown and white fur, slowly pokes up out of the box. The large dark brown eyes taking in the scene around it, as the Mogwai looks at each of those in the room with it in turn.

Jacen's voice is breathless. "Wow dad, what is it?"

"It's called a Mogwai."

At the sound of that word, it turns to Han and squeaks out a sound. Jacen reaches into the box, and pulls the furry animal out, scratching it on the stomach. The Mogwai makes a whistling purring noise of contentment.

Finally Tahiri can stand it no longer, and she squeals. "Oh it's so cute! I want one. Where did you find it Mr. Solo? Where there others? Please tell me where I can get one. How much did it cost? Please tell me more about it."

Han chuckles at Tahiri's stream of questions and comments, and breaks in when she pauses for a breath. "Sorry Tahiri that was the only one." Then he turns to Jacen once more. "Jacen, there are a couple of rules though."

Jacen turns his attention from the furry animal in his hands to his father. "Rules?"

"Yeah, rules." Han lifts up one finger. "Number one, no bright lights, and direct sunlight can kill him."

Jacen nods his head in understanding, and Han lifts a second finger and continues. "Rule number two, no water. Don't wipe down his fur; don't give him something to drink and especially no baths."

Once more Jacen nods his head, trying to figure out how the animal can survive without water. But he pushes the thought from his mind as his dad lifts a third finger. "Rule number three and most importantly, never feed him between midnight and sunrise."

Jacen nods his head. "Got it dad, and thanks. He really is a great new pet."

Han smiles, pleased at the present he managed to get his son, and turns to look at Leia, a smug expression on his face, one that says that he managed to get something for his son even without her help. She shakes her head, and turns her attention to her oldest son. "So, what are you going to name him?"

Jacen frowns as he peers once more at his new pet. "I'm not sure."

Anakin's voice is soft, and almost not able to be heard. "Gizmo."

Yet Tahiri who is sitting right next to him does hear, and she turns towards him. "Gizmo? What's a gizmo?"

Anakin focuses on Tahiri, almost startled at being heard. "A gizmo is an old Corellian word for machine. I just thought that since out of us three kids Jacen is the only one that doesn't like machines; him naming a pet 'machine' would be kind of funny."

Tahiri gives him an odd look, once more wondering just how his mind works, and that look is transferred to Jacen as he speaks up.

"I like it." Jacen lifts his new pet up so that everyone can easily see him. "Gizmo, your name is Gizmo."

Lowering the Mogwai, Jacen hugs it close and looks down at him. "So do you like your new name Gizmo?"

The furry Mogwai smiles and then speaks, "Gizmo. Mogwai, Gizmo."

Jaina laughs. "I think he likes the name."

Tenel Ka looks on as calmly as ever. "This is a fact."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tahiri revels in the shower, allowing the running water to flow over her. It had taken her years to truly start enjoying baths and showers, and she still feels a glimmer of embarrassment at the usage of so much water. But her embarrassment and upbringing is no match for the sheer pleasure she gets out of it. Shutting the water off, she steps away from the shower, wrapping herself into a large absorbent towel, and begins to dry herself, humming the melody to a tusken folk song under her breath. Once dry, she picks up the article of clothing that she had taken from Anakin's closet to use as a nightgown. Holding it to her chest, she notices that it should fall to about her mid-thigh. Smiling as she once more fingers the linen, she slips into the shirt, enjoying the rough feel of the cloth, and the subtle scent of Anakin.

Smiling, she walks out of the refresher, and starts muttering to herself about the annoyances of a certain young Solo. As she nears Anakin's room she pauses, wondering once again just why Anakin's parents would let her stay in the room with Anakin. Was it because they didn't think she was good enough for their son? Did they believe that Anakin and herself would never be able to be more than just friends.

She is not entirely prepared for the stab of pain that comes with that thought.

Pushing her concerns from her mind, she opens the door and steps into the room. She looks around in the dim glow from the lamp by the bed, and does not see any sign of Anakin. Frowning slightly, she walks back out of the room and down the hall to the living area. There she finds Anakin, nestled on the couch, already asleep.

Her earlier frustration with him comes back full blown. After what he said in front of his parents and siblings and their friends, and then he would sneak off to the couch while she was getting a bath, the entire situation just annoys and frustrates her. It makes her angry. She frowns at him for a second and then with an evil grin, she uses the Force to push him off the couch. He lands with a thud, awakening with the impact. He looks up at her, a scowl on his face. "What was that for?"

"All that talk about us having to stay in the same room while I'm here, you embarrassed me like that, and then you don't even want to share the room with me? Instead you come out here and sleep on the couch?"

Anakin looks down at the floor, and scratches the back of his head. "Uhm, Dad actually told me that I should probably sleep out here, and leave the bed to you."

"Oh. Sorry." Then she turns and calmly walks back to Anakin's room, leaving him confused and watching her as she walks down the hall. He can't help but notice her legs as they are shown off by the shirt she is wearing. He frowns slightly as he realizes that it's one of his shirts, but then just shrugs his shoulders and climbs back onto the couch.

As Tahiri reaches his bedroom once more, she stops and turns back towards the living room. When she arrives there again, she notices the he is once more asleep. Then with a mischievous smile on her lips, she uses the Force to once more push him off the couch.

He sits up from the floor and looks at her with a scowl on his face, and asks once again, "What was that for?

"You didn't tell me good night."

"Good night Tahiri."

She beams at him happily. "Good night hero-boy." Then she once more turns away from him, walking down the hall. She can feel his eyes on her, and she thinks to herself that she enjoys having his attention like that. As she arrives at the bedroom door, she spares one last glance over her shoulder for him, noting that he is still sitting up on the couch watching her, staring at her. She can feel the blush creep up on her cheeks as she quickly enters the room and closing the door. She leans against the door for a second, a smile tugging at her lips and then quickly gets into the bed. The smile is still on her lips as sleep claims her.

------------------------

Jacen is lying on his bed, smiling at the antics of his new pet. He is somewhat amazed at the vocabulary of the animal and is wondering just how smart Gizmo really is. He whistles a tune, and his smile grows larger as the Mogwai whistles it back to him.

Zekk's voice floats up from the floor. "Are you going to serenade him next?"

Jacen turns his head that way, and sees the laughter in Zekk's eyes. Jacen smiles. "Nope, I was going to let you do that."

Both of the boys are quiet for a few moments, and then Jacen suddenly speaks again. "Want to hear a joke?"

Zekk groans. "Not really."

A smile forms on Jacen's mouth. "I wasn't talking to you. So Gizmo, do you want to hear a joke?"

The Mogwai nods its large head, and does a fair imitation of a smile, which Jacen happily returns.

"What did the ocean say to the shore?" Jacen pauses for a second, absently noting the steady sound of Zekk hitting his head on the floor. "Nothing, it just waved!"

Then to Jacen's delight the Mogwai laughs at his joke. Zekk lifts his head up to stare at the laughing animal, and glances up at Jacen. "So his taste in jokes is as bad as yours."

Jacen grabs one of the extra pillows that his mom always puts on the bed and throws it at Zekk.

-----------------------------

Jaina sits up in her bed, stretching out with the Force, making sure that everyone is asleep. With a grin, she goes to her worktable, and pulls out the small repulser unit from a draw, and then reaching back in, pulls out a motion sensor. Working quietly she combines the two units, in such a way that when someone walks under the repulser, it will reverse polarity, dumping whatever contents it is holding down.

She sneaks out of the room, and goes to the cleaning supply closet and gets a bucket. Once back in her room, she attaches the repulser to it, and then tests her newest invention. She has to suppress her laughter to make sure that she doesn't wake up Tenel Ka, but she knows this is going to be one of her best practical jokes yet.

Once again, she sneaks out of her room, her grin large and mischievous. Filling the bucket with water from the tap, she sets the repulser unit floating right above the door to Jacen's room. Whether the bucket dumps onto Jacen or Zekk does not matter, the amusement factor will be almost the same for her.

As she sneaks quietly back to her bed, she has already started chuckling to herself at the image of a drenched and outraged Jacen.

Totally gone from her mind are the rules her father quoted to Jacen a few hours earlier, gone from her mind are all thoughts of the Mogwai. The only thing she is thinking of is the amusement she will get out of her prank.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jacen awakens at the first sign of the rising sun cresting the horizon. Gizmo is there, bouncing on his stomach, the small creature's hunger evident in the Force. Jacen opens one eye and looks at the little creature, which has a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Jacen laughs lightly as he interprets the jabbering sounds the Mogwai is making as "yum-yums."

His laughter awakens Zekk, he sits up and looks around, his hair sticking out in a half-dozen different directions. Jacen takes one look at him and laughs out loud at the sight, earning a scowl form Zekk. "You do know that if you cut some of that hair off, it might not stick out like that.

Zekk frowns at him. "You're one to talk."

Jacen touches his head, noting the way his hair sticks up. Gizmo's laughter draws his attention and Jacen gives the small animal a hurt look, which sends Gizmo into another spat of rolling laughter.

Jacen picks Gizmo up and sets the small animal on his shoulder. Gizmo settles down and holds onto the collar of Jacen's undershirt. Smiling, Jacen palms the door mechanism and walks out of the room.

-------------------------

Tahiri awakens in the soft comfortable bed, looking around the room. For a second she is confused at where she is, as this is definitely not her room at the Academy. Then she rolls over, and she sees the work desk filled with half-assembled droids and smiles as she remembers that she's on a break on Coruscant with the Solos, with Anakin.

She rolls out of bed and stretches, once more savoring the feel of Anakin's linen tunic. She silently debates with herself on whether she should dress in her own clothes or to keep wearing Anakin's tunic a little while longer. Smiling guiltily she decides to keep Anakin's tunic on.

Suddenly she can hear an odd noise coming from the main room of the apartment. She frowns for a second, which turns to a grimace as the noise grows louder. She opens the door to the hallway and steps out.

-------------------------

Han Solo rolls over, and pats the side of the bed where his wife should be. Lifting his head, he looks around and sees her emerging from the refresher, already dressed in her robes of office. She sees him awake and smiles. Then walking over to him, she kisses the top of his head. "Thanks for talking to Anakin about the sleeping arrangements."

He grins at her. "I'll teach him how to be a scoundrel when he's a bit older."

Leia laughter is cut short when a wailing noise begins coming from the main area of the apartment. Han sits up in the bed, staring at the door with a frown on his face. "What the kriff have those kids gotten themselves into this time?"

Leia shoots her husband a scowl at his choice of words before replying. "Only one way to find out."

The pair opens the door and step out into the hallway.

------------------------------------

Jaina is sitting at the counter, watching the door to Jacen's room. The tricked repulser unit is barely visible where it hovers just out of sight above the door. She is carefully sipping a cup of caf, a small smirk on her face. Tenel Ka is on the opposite side of the counter, watching her friend trying to figure out what her plan is.

Jaina's grin grows larger as Jacen steps out of the room, and Jaina notices the furry animal perched carefully on Jacen's shoulder. She frowns as Jacen steps underneath the repulser, her father's words from last night echoing through her mind.

Then the water splashes down onto Jacen, and Jaina can automatically feel his outrage at the prank, and Jaina's frown begins to reverse itself and her laughter is right on the tip of her tongue.

What stops it is an unworldly wailing, that is coupled with an excited hum. A noise that though it is not loud reverberates around in her skull. Anakin sits up from his spot on the couch, and her parents step out of their room, and even Tahiri appears in the doorway of Anakin's room as the wailing grows louder.

Jacen walks into the main area, holding the sopping wet Mogwai. Everyone gathers around staring at the small creature as it shivers and shakes in apparent agony. Jacen lays it on the counter top where it begins kicking its feet and pounding its hands. Jaina is transfixed by the way it writhes on the countertop as it swings its head from side to side.

Suddenly there is a loud popping noise, and Jaina feels a flash of wind as something streaks past her head, nearly hitting her. She turns the way it went and sees a small ball of fur over near the doorway, just now rolling to a stop. Jacen notices her attention and the twins walk over to the bundle of fur, staring at it as it begins to shiver and shake.

Then before their eyes, it starts growing larger and larger.

Finally it stops growing, and then it begins to uncurl itself. First a small leg reaches out and wiggles its blunt toes. Next another leg appears, and then an arm. Then the other arm stretches out, and makes a grasping motion with its stubby fingers.

Finally the head lifts up, and the wide strips of leather covering its face begin to peel back, a trail of slime stretching from ear tip to nose. As the ears extend to their proper position, the twins find themselves staring at a full-sized Mogwai. This one appears similar to Gizmo, but has a large tuft of white hair extending from his forehead.

Jacen reaches down to pick the new Mogwai up, when he realizes that he is still hearing the wailing noise, and then there is another pop.

Then another.

Then another.

And another.

Everyone is looking around, seeing the various flying balls of fur. One by one the balls slowly unfurl themselves, standing upright and looking around at one another. Soon the room is filled with the soft jabbering sounds of Mogwai speak.

Jacen looks around the room, in awe at the fifteen new Mogwai that are scampering around talking to one another. He laughs slightly as they scamper to and fro over the furniture in the living room; the one with the large strip of white hair is the obvious leader.

Finally he notices Gizmo sitting on the counter, his brown eyes full of sadness and pain, his head slowly shaking side to side.

Everything about the little Mogwai is saying "I have a bad feeling about this."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A Mogwai looks out of the box it is currently sleeping in among its brothers. He lifts his brown fur covered head, the stripe of white fur that sticks up from the top of its head an odd coloring, among the cinnamon that covers all of its body.

The Mogwai carefully observes the room, trying to think of some type of mischief that it can cause. It notices its progenitor calmly sleeping on a high shelf, and thinks that that is a good place for him; it will keep the progenitor away from him as he gets into mischief.

He stumbles out of the container, and rushes to the door, his short legs carrying him far faster than one would normally believe possible. As he nears it, the door slides open, and the Mogwai looks down the hall, seeing the humans in the other room engrossed in their conversation. Smiling to himself, he steps back into the room, and once more looks around the room for some mischief.

First he climbs into a dresser door, and unfolds all the socks found within, taking time to remove the right sock from half of the pairs. Not satisfied, the small creature climbs back down and once more looks around the room.

Next he spies Zekk's travel bag. Opening it, he decides to take all the undergarments out, and quickly looks for somewhere to stash all the stolen clothes. Dragging the pile of clothes under the large bed, he hides them in the furthest corner, where there is little light, and even less possibility of them being found. Sneezing, the Mogwai crawls out from under the bed, brushing the dust from his fur.

Yet his desire for mischief still has not been satisfied. He notices the chrono, and climbs up to it, making a few additional modifications to its programming. This particular mischief the Mogwai truly loves knowing it will pay off truly well later, but it still does not slack the desire for immediate mischief.

Mumbling Mogwai-speak to itself, it once more looks around the room, and debates on whether he should take the third datacard from every datapack on the shelves. But then he sees something even better, something that is guaranteed to cause great mischief.

The Mogwai's smile turns large and mean as he looks at, and starts towards, Jacen's menagerie.

-----------------------------------------

"Jacen Solo!"

Jacen's head pops up from the datapad he's reading at the sound of his father's voice. A confused look quickly crosses his face, as he wonders what has happened. He quickly glances around at the others in the room with him, seeing equally confused looks on their faces. Shrugging his shoulders, he answers. "Yes Dad?"

"Get in here, now!"

Jacen stands and rushes to his parent's bedrooms, stumbling to a stop as he sees his ralvarian copper snake curled up in the middle of the floor of the bedroom. Glancing at his father, he swallows slightly as he can see the anger covering his dad's face.

"Do you mind telling me what that snake is doing on my floor?"

Jacen looks down once more and shakes his head. "I'm not sure Dad; I know he was safely locked into his cage earlier today."

"Well get him back in that cage now!"

"Yes sir."

Jacen bends down and begins the process of coaxing the snake into his arms. Once its there, he carefully walks it back to his room, and looks at his menagerie. As he glances into cage after cage he has a horrid sinking feeling.

Every cage is open.

Every animal is loose.

Without even thinking, the curse rolls off his tongue. "Sithspit."

From the doorway he can hear his mother's voice. "You better have a really good reason to be using that type of language son."

He turns towards his mother, his face somewhat ashen. "They've all escaped."

Leia looks towards her oldest son for a moment, and then as realization sinks in glances towards the cages on the wall. Jacen spins back to the wall of cages, and quickly slides the snake he is holding back into its habitat. Then looking closer at the latch, he frowns slightly; someone or something had jimmied the latch. He looks at the next cage and then the next one, and it is the same for them all.

He looks around the room, and notices the box of Mogwai, the fifteen which came from Gizmo all asleep in a pile of fur. Frowning he looks around trying to find Gizmo, and finally spies him, sleeping on a shelf high off the floor.

Turning back to his mother, he sees her standing there, that somewhat shocked look on her face, and steps closer to her. "Mom?"

"Mom!""

She shakes her head slightly and focuses on her son. "Jacen, find your animals now."

Then she spins from him, and walks from the room, calling out in a raised voice. "Han, you're taking me out of this house now."

-----------------------------------------

Two hours later, Jacen has found his final pet, a poisonous trispider from Courkus. Picking the deadly animal up, he whistles as he walks back to his room to put away the trispider. Once it is safely put away, he frowns at the cages, trying to figure out once more just how they all got out in the first place. Hearing a sound, he turns and sees Tenel Ka walking into his room, wearing her customary lizard-skin armor.

She graces him with a flicker of a smile. "Are you ready to visit the university now?"

Jacen stands, and grabs a box. Walking over to the bundle of sleeping Mogwai, he looks down at them. "I wonder which of you want to go for a little trip."

Tenel Ka steps past him and picks up one that is all white except for a brown spot on his stomach. "This one."

"Why that one?"

"No reason. We are just pressed for time, and I did not wish to wait while you attempted to make a decision."

Jacen's mouth drops open slightly, as he tries to come up with a rebuke. Tenel Ka just smiles at him as Jacen opens the box, allowing her to put the furry animal in, and together they walk out of the room. Neither of them sees the Mogwai with the large stripe of white hair lift his head and watch as they leave; a malicious smile decorating his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tenel Ka drops Jacen off at the Coruscant Univeristy's exobiology department, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek she bids her farewell as she launches the speeder, going towards the Hapan Embassy.

Jacen stands on the deck for a moment, watching her a moment, glad that he doesn't have to attend the boring state function, yet strangely sad that his friend has to. His eyes glaze slightly as he wonders when she'll realize that she must take up her birthright and become the Queen Mother of Hapes.

The Mogwai in the box he holds, rumbles slightly distracting Jacen from his thoughts, and he turns and walks into the building, looking for the correct room. Finding it he knocks and can barely hear a soft voice from inside the room telling him to enter.

He walks in and sees a beautiful blonde woman, just a few years older than himself. Her bright smile is infectious, and he happily returns it. She holds out her hand, towards him as she introduces herself. "Hi, I'm Doctor Danni Quee, you can call me Danni."

Jacen fumbles as he shakes her hand, and stutters his name. "I'm Jacen."

Once more she blesses him with that bright smile. "So Tenel Ka tells me that you have an odd animal that you'd like me to look over."

Jacen nods his head a couple of times. "Yes I do, and I can't thank you enough for doing this for me."

Danni laughs. "I'm not quite that altruistic Jacen, Tenel Ka helped me acquire Hapan funding for the Ex-Gal society, and my own efforts at studying extra-galactic life forms."

"Oh."

"But first we're going to figure out just what you've brought me."

Jacen sets the box on the table, and runs over to the wall to dim the lights slightly. As he returns he opens the box, and almost laughs as the scientist beside him goes "awww."

Realizing what she had done, she turns away from Jacen, but not before he can see the slight blush creeping up her cheeks. "So where did you get this thing, and what do you know about it?"

Jacen turns away from the girl, and once more looks into the box. "My dad got it for my naming day, and they're called Mogwai. What I know is that they have some form of sentience, they dislike bright lights, dad said sunlight can kill them, and you shouldn't feed them after midnight." As he is speaking he walks over to a tap, and wets a towel slightly. "Then there is this reaction."

He arrives back at the Mogwai, as Danni turns to look into the box again. Jacen holds the towel out over the furry animal. "This is what happens when they get wet." He squeezes out a single drop of water and the two watch as it falls and lands on the Mogwai's upturned face.

The reaction is instantaneous as the Mogwai falls to its stomach and begins making the same weird humming noise that Jacen remembers from when Gizmo got wet. After a moment, it begins kicking its feet and pounding its hands on the box, wailing in pain.

Then with a loud popping noise, a small ball of fur flies up and hits the ceiling, landing on the table next to the box. Danni's eyes are wide with amazement as she pushes Jacen out of the way and watches the small ball of fur quickly grow larger, and once it gained its full growth, slowly unfurls to reveal yet another Mogwai.

As the new Mogwai hesitantly stands and begins looking around, Danni lets out a breathless "Wow."

Jacen smiles at the scientist, and then turns his attention back to the Mogwai, as the new one walks over to the box holding the older one, and they both begin knocking on the sides of the box, jabbering away to one another in Mogwai-speak.

Danni watches the two Mogwai for a moment, and then turns towards Jacen. "Just how big of a vocabulary do they have?"

"I've heard about a dozen or so words in Basic, and the various noises that they make to one another, is very complex, and the original one I was given, even enjoys making music."

She smiles up at him, and bats her eyes. "Do you think I could keep one of these for a few days to run a couple of tests?"

"Uhm, sure."

"Thanks!" She squeezes his shoulder, before turning her attention back to the two Mogwai on the table, and Jacen starts watching her. He notes the differences between this scientist and Tenel Ka. While both are beautiful women, Danni appears friendlier and more open with her emotions. Smiling slightly, he wonders if she would like to hear a joke?

Finally deciding that he has nothing to lose, he asks "Do you want to hear a joke?"

She looks up from the Mogwai, a confused look flashing in her eyes before she responds. "Sure."

Jacen beams as he begins his joke. "Why did the germ cross the microscope?"

Danni shakes her head slightly, not exactly sure on how to respond. Jacen's face lights up even more as he provides the other part of the joke. "To get to the other slide!"

Danni rolls her eyes, and turns back to the Mogwai. "Okay."

Jacen laughs aloud at his own joke, but Danni's attention is drawn to the two Mogwai who have joined in the laughter with Jacen. She frowns slightly. "They even have a sense of humor, or something."

"Oh yeah, the first one laughed at my jokes as well."

This startles the young scientist slightly, and she looks up from the Mogwai towards Jacen again. "It did?"

Jacen ignores the look on her face, and just admires the bright green of her eyes. "Yes it did."

As Jacen lips begin to form a smile for the young scientist, Tenel Ka's voice cuts through the air. "Are you about ready friend Jacen?"

Jacen jumps, and turns towards Tenel Ka, a grin stretching his features. "Oh yeah, sure thing."

Danni performs a half-bow for Tenel Ka. "Your highness."

Tenel Ka does not react at all to her, but continues to stare at Jacen, who picks up the Mogwai in the box and slowly walks towards her. As he reaches her side, he turns back to Danni. "I'll come back in a few days to see what you've found out. You have my com number if you need anything before then right?"

Danni graces him with one more of her bright smiles. "I'll be here, and if anything important happens I'll comm you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jaina watches from the doorway as Tahiri and Anakin play in one of the building's pool, the young girl, never going to far into the water as she still has an innate distrust of large bodies of water.

She steps out into the pool area, her footfalls echoing loudly on the tiles surrounding the pool, attracting the attention of the two younger teens. She smiles at them as they call out a greeting, and kneels by the poolside.

The two swim over to her, and hang onto the side as she begins speaking. "Hey, Zekk and I were planning on having dinner out at Ive's over in the merchant's district, but some other plans came up at the last second, and we were wondering if you two wanted to take our reservations for us."

Tahiri's eyes light up at the thought of dinner alone with Anakin, at the same time that Anakin's eyes narrow slightly. "What came up? Is there a problem?"

Jaina shakes her head at her brother's obstinacy. "Does it matter? You two go have fun, alone, together." She stresses the last word, hoping at least one of them would get the point.

As Anakin opens his mouth to say something else, Tahiri shoves him quickly under the water, her eyes dancing. Anakin surfaces, sputtering water out of his mouth, to hear Tahiri begin her assault of words directed towards Jaina.

"Oh we'd love to go there Jaina, thanks so much. We'll have a lot of fun I'm sure." Before Anakin can speak up again, Tahiri suddenly deflates. "Oh wait, I only brought the one dress and I wore it yesterday."

"That's okay; you can borrow one of mine." She looks the younger girl over, judging Tahiri's size in comparison to herself. "I'm sure I have something that can fit you though they might be a bit short, and if not, well, we'll just have to go shopping."

Tahiri jumps out of the pool, a laugh of utter delight erupting from her. Anakin watches as the two girls walk away, his head cocked to the side as he tries to figure out how he went to goofing off in the pool with Tahiri, to having dinner at a place that requires reservations with her. As the girls near the women's dressing room, Jaina calls out over her shoulder. "The reservations are for seven o'clock Anakin, you and Tahiri will need to leave the apartment for the restaurant by six-thirty, so be sure you're dressed, and I don't mean in a flight suit."

Then they leave him alone, staring after them with a confused look on his face, and Anakin trying his best to figure out just what his sister is up to.

------------------------------

Danni watches as Jacen and Tenel Ka leave the room. She purses her lips slightly as she thinks about him, and wonders if she has a chance at getting him away from the Hapan princess. Shaking her head slightly, she pushes such thoughts from her head, knowing that with the Hapan's support she'll once more get out to beyond the outer rim, as part of the Extragalactic Society, away from the crowds of the Core, away from the politics, and back out to the peace and quiet of Belkadan.

She turns back to the Mogwai and picks him up, walking to the next room. She tickles the small animal for a second, and then lays it down on the slab, and pulls a sensor array over it, and starts doing a detailed scan of the animal.

She frowns as the results start to appear, as the animal has a very odd internal structure. It appears to be mainly stomach, and does not have lungs. She directs the sensors to look at the brain, and is amazed at the sheer amount of higher and lower brain functions, delving closer, she pulls up a holographic matrix of the alpha waves of the Mogwai's brain, and is mesmerized slightly by the hypnotic fluctuations of colors and shapes as the system tries its best to translate the brain activity into a three-dimensional representation.

Shaking her head slightly, she begins typing at the console, her thoughts and concentration flashing as she tries to fit what she is seeing about this small creature into the already expansive field of exobiology.

She looks at the chrono and realizes that she has a class soon turns away and grabs a small cage and quickly slides the small animal inside. Then she locks the room and goes to teach her class.

About twelve hours later she finds herself once more in her laboratory. She sits there watching the small animal for a few moments, and then feels the first pangs of hunger. Getting up, she leaves and locks the room, then walks down the street to get some food to bring back to the lab. Once at the store, she grabs a couple sandwiches and a bag of fried tuber slices, and quickly returns to the lab.

As she eats one of the sandwiches and begins snacking on the fried tuber slices, the Mogwai in the catch starts whining for food, bouncing around in his cage, doing various antics all in the hope of something to eat.

Danni laughs, and slips a couple of the fried tubers into the cage, which the Mogwai quickly devours. Danni smiles at the antics, and walks over to a cabinet and pulls out a syringe for drawing blood. She returns to the Mogwai, and coaxes it to put one of its arms out of the cage. As she makes soothing, calming noises, she grasps the Mogwai's arms and deftly pokes the syringe into the arm.

The Mogwai lets out a shriek of outrage and pain, and tries to squirm its way away from the Danni's grasp. Danni's grip is hard, and she refuses to let go until she draws a full syringe of blood.

Once it's full, she pulls out the needle and lets the arm go. The Mogwai continues to squawk and howl in Mogwai-speak, and Danni kneels down in front of it. "See now, that wasn't so bad, was it."

She turns around to start running some tests on the blood, and misses the look of pure hate and anger that flashes in the Mogwai's eyes.

She begins the process of mapping the creature's DNA, and various protein sequences. She frowns as she notes that there are no white blood cells within the blood sample at all. A beeping from one of the machines draws her attention and she slides her chair over to it, and presses a button to pull up a map of the Mogwai's DNA. Her eyes widen as she notes the densely packed strings that sit one atop of another, hundreds upon hundreds of base pairs, many more than a human or even a gand. Then even more interesting is the fifth and sixth type of nucleotide. She labels them M and J and continues her research into the fascinating creature.

Hours later, she rubs her eyes and glances at the chrono. "Shavit, it's almost midnight already."

She smiles at the Mogwai who is still glowering at her. "I'll see you in the morning little one." Then she walks out of the door, locking the lab behind her.

She is so caught up in her research that she does not think about Jacen's warnings.

She is so caught up in her thoughts that she does not see the hate that still is in the Mogwai's eyes.

She is so caught up that she does not realize that she left her other sandwich right next to the Mogwai's cage.

As the chrono hits midnight, a small hand reaches out of the cage, dragging the sandwich closer, lifting it up and into the cage. The sound of ravenous eating is preceded by a sinister sounding "Yum, yum."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Anakin looks once more into the mirror, fussing with his semi-formal clothes, and smoothes out his unruly hair, until it appears to be a semblance of being under control. He glances at the chrono noticing that he has about ten minutes before they should leave for the restaurant. Sighing, he leaves his room, and goes down the hall to wait for Tahiri, wondering once more just how he got roped into this.

He frowns slightly as he notices Jacen, Zekk and his parents all sitting in there already, and he wonders if this is some type of joke being played on him and Tahiri.

Leia looks up from her datapad and smiles at him, an odd sparkle in her eyes. "You look quite handsome tonight Anakin. I hope the two of you have fun."

Anakin drops into a chair facing the hallway, and looks over to her. "Thanks mom." Then he turns to Zekk. "So, Jaina never did tell me, what came up so that you couldn't take these reservations?"

Zekk who was drinking a glass of blue milk, starts coughing and sputtering at that moment, and Anakin turns his head to notice Jacen trying his best to not laugh.

And he frowns as Gizmo does not even try to not laugh.

"What is it? What are you all doing?"

Han stands up and glares at the other two boys, and then kneels by Anakin. "There's nothing going on son. Now stop thinking so much, you'll turn into Jacen."

As Zekk laughs out loud at that, Han lowers his voice to a whisper. "Make sure you dance with her at the restaurant, and that you kiss her when you get home okay."

Anakin mutely nods his head, wondering what his dad is talking about while Han just smiles, stands back up and returns to his seat, winking once at Leia. Anakin glances at the chrono, noting that it is now two minutes before Jaina said they would have to leave. Anakin frowns slightly as he stands up, wiping his hands on his robes. Jacen's voice has a taunting quality to it. "Nervous? Sit down and I'll tell you a joke."

Anakin looks down at him for a second, and then starts pacing.

Then there is a noise of an opening door, and Anakin turns to look once more down the hall. Watching as Tahiri steps out of Jaina's room, followed by Jaina and Tenel Ka.

For his part, all Anakin can do is give her an open-mouthed stare. Gone are the baggy robes and the comfortable jumpsuit. Gone is the mass of unruly blonde curls. Gone are all those little physical cues that he has long associated with his best friend.

In their place is what he considers an angel.

He recognizes the dress as one Jaina wore earlier in the year, but he doesn't remember her looking quite like that in it. It is a simple form-fitting black strapless dress that on Jaina dragged the floor when she wasn't in high heels, but on Tahiri falls perfectly, even though as she is standing there, Anakin can see the tips of her bare toes sticking out from beneath it. Her blonde hair has been tamed, and was plaited and stacked, and done something else with that Anakin didn't know, but which he liked. Around her neck and on her ears are small glittering stones, which seem to highlight the sparkles in her eyes.

All in all, he is mesmerized. After a second, he is aware of Jacen standing in front of him, discretely pressing on his chin. It takes another second for the words Jacen is whispering to him to process, "Stare if you want, but for Force-sakes close your mouth."

Then Jacen moves from in front of him and stands beside him. As Tahiri starts walking into the room, Anakin notices the slit of the dress. The one that goes up to her thigh. The one which routinely shows a flash of her shapely leg as she steps.

He looks up from her leg into her eyes, and sees an emotion that he doesn't quite understand there. Then she is standing in front of him, and he can smell the scent she has on. Not her usual scent, but a different one, it's not flowery and it's not sweet, but at the same time it's both.

Her voice startles him. "Hi"

"Oh, uhm, hi."

She smiles at him, and in the background he can see his dad shaking his head. Then focusing once more on her, he asks, "Are you ready to go?"

She nods her head, and turns to smile at Jaina as Anakin leads them from the room.

----------------------------------

Six hours later finds Leia alone in the living room watching the door. Her foot tapping angrily as she waits for her youngest son and his best friend to get home from their date. She likes the girl, she likes her a lot, but she has to wonder what they have been doing for six hours. She glances once more at the chrono noting that it is now half an hour past midnight. She paces the room slightly, noticing the batch of Mogwai in a pile near the door to the balcony, playing some arcane game amongst themselves with a small yellow ball.

A slight thump at the front door attracts her attention, and she focuses the Force and feels the two teenagers outside. She waits a moment more, expecting them to come in and when they don't she can feel her anger start to get the better of her.

Stomping to the door, she presses her thumb against the door plate, and steps back as the door opens, and the two teenagers who were leaning against it fall into the room. Leia cringes slightly as Tahiri's head thumps hard against the floor, and she lets out a short cry of pain. She sits the package of leftovers she is holding off to the side to rub at the spot on her head where she knows she'll have a bump in the morning.

Anakin looks up from where he's laying on top of Tahiri at his mom, a sheepish grin forming on his face. "Oh. Hey mom, uhm what are you still doing up?"

As the realization of just how they were leaning against the door, and what they were doing while leaning that way crosses her mind, she glares down at them. "Waiting up for the two of you. Do you know it's been six hours since you left?"

Leia shakes her head at the duel apologies, and then looks down at them again. "We'll talk about this in the morning; for now the both of you go to bed."

She stands in the hallway and watches as Anakin goes into his room, and comes out a second later with a change of clothes, and then he heads into the refresher to change. Tahiri walks that way, and then turns around and rushes back to Leia. She throws her arms around her and whispers in Leia's ear. "Thanks for everything Mrs. Solo, I had lots of fun tonight."

Leia can't help but smile at the young girl as she goes into Anakin's room, closing the door behind her. When Anakin comes out of the refresher, carrying his clothes from this evening, Leia stops him and takes them from him. "I'll deal with these; you go to sleep on the couch."

Then Leia disappears into her room, her anger cooling off now that everyone was safely home.

Anakin lies down on the couch, happily thinking about this evening, the dances he shared with Tahiri, the meal they shared, and especially of how her lips tasted as they kissed in the hallway.

What neither Anakin nor Tahiri nor Leia thinks about is the pile of Mogwai playing their game by the balcony door. Also forgotten is the package of leftovers from Tahiri's meal.

As soon as Anakin finally drifts off to sleep, the Mogwai leave their game, and go to the package, and open it up. The Mogwai with the large white stripe of fur looks at the various foods and smiles mischievously as he says, "Yum, yums."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tahiri is having a good dream. In her dream she is dancing with Anakin, and then they have the best dinner she has ever had. In her dream everything is perfect and beautiful, and he is awed by her.

And then he kisses her. Over and over again.

That is Tahiri's dream. For her, last night was a dream come true. As she awakens, she has to wonder if it really did happen, if it was really true. Then she sees Jaina's dress and Tenel Ka's jewelry laid carefully on Anakin's desk and a flicker of a smile crosses her face as she realizes that yes, it was real.

She stretches cat-like, luxuriating once more in the rough feel of Anakin's linen tunic against her skin. She smiles as she climbs out of bed, and leaves the room, intending to find some breakfast. Stretching out with the Force, she can sense that Anakin is still asleep on the couch, but that Jaina and Tenel Ka are in the living room, worried about something.

Shrugging to herself, she walks in there and sees the other two girls staring intently at something by the balcony door. As she comes around the couch, the smile that had been with her since she woke up dies at the sight of the large brown things on the floor.

She takes a step closer, and looks harder at them, noticing that they appear to be hard, but there are odd indentions which pulse. Then there is the slime.

She wrinkles her nose as her eyes track a strand of it going from one of the objects to a white carton sitting a little ways away from the door.

A white carton that she now recognizes.

A white carton that was filled with the remains of hers and Anakin's dinner.

As she is thinking this, her alarm starts to increase, until Anakin suddenly jumps out of bed, and looks around for whatever danger has frightened her. She bites her lip slightly as she starts to count the objects, her heart dropping as she reaches fifteen.

Even though she knows the answer, she has to ask the question anyways. "What are they?"

Tenel Ka is the one that answers. "We think they are Jacen's Mogwai."

----------------------------------------

Danni Quee gets to her lab just as the sun starts to crest the tall buildings. She is excited to be getting back in there and see what the results of the tests she had started running last night are.

She opens the door, a bounce to her step and looks over at the cage. She draws up short for rather than the cute furry Mogwai, there's a strange looking pod which is bending the cage out of shape.

Frowning she pulls out her com, and keys in Jacen's frequency. After a moment a bleary, sleep-filled voice comes back. "What?"

"Jacen, this is Danni."

Danni smiles as the voice that replies sounds more awake, more alert now that he knows who is calling. "Oh, hi Danni."

"I have a problem, and need you to come down to the lab."

"Sure thing, I'll be there in a little bit. Jacen out."

Setting her com unit aside, she digs around until she finds a pair of clippers, and quickly begins cutting the cocoon out of the now too small cage.

---------------------------

Jacen is happily asleep, as the buzzing sound starts dragging him up to consciousness. Frowning he reaches over to the com unit and keys it on. "What?"

A perky voice comes from the com unit. "Jacen, this is Danni."

Jacen sits up, a smile unconsciously coming to his face as an image of the pretty blonde scientist flies through his mind. "Oh, hi Danni."

He frowns as her voice is filled with worry, and she asks him to come down to her lab at the university. After telling her that he'd be there soon, Jacen slides out of bed and slips into a set of Jedi robes. Stepping around the still sleeping Zekk, Jacen walks out into the living room, just in time to hear Tenel Ka say something about his Mogwai.

He can feel his features twisting slightly into a scowl. "What about my Mogwai?"

He almost laughs as he sees all three girls jump where they are standing by the door to the balcony. As he comes closer he sees the large brown objects scattered around the floor. He looks around at the various cocoons, his eyes finally flickering on each of the three girls.

He can feel his scowl become deeper. "What happened?"

He looks among the girls again, and as his eyes fall on Tahiri, he notices that she is almost in tears. "Oh Jacen, I'm so sorry. I think they ate my leftovers after we got home late last night."

Jacen frowns at that. "When did you two get home?"

Tahiri turns away, hiding her face, so that Jacen can't see the slight blush that creeps up on her cheeks. "Half an hour after midnight."

Jacen shakes his head, not wanting to be involved in that discussion, as he notes the light that appears in his twin's eyes. He glances towards Tenel Ka. "I got a call from the university this morning, and they need me to get out there. I'll figure this out when I get back." Then he glances back to his sister. "Tell mom where I went."

Without waiting for a reply, he walks out the door, missing the brief look of anger that flashes in Tenel Ka's eyes.

----------------------------------------------

As Jacen leaves the house, Jaina grabs Tahiri's and Tenel Ka's hands and drags them back into her room. She pushes Tahiri down onto her bed, and plops down on the chair at her desk, a large grin plastered on her face. "So I take that to mean you two had fun last night?"

Jaina laughs as Tahiri blushes again and mumbles something under her breath. "Come on Tahiri you know you had fun, did he kiss you? Wait, I don't really want to know that."

Jaina looks up at Tenel Ka, and finally notices the hard glint in the girl's eyes, as she stares out the window. "What's wrong Tenel?"

"Jacen. He is going to see that scientist, and she worries me. When I went to pick him up the other day, they were flirting with each other."

Jaina barks a short laugh. "Jacen flirting?"

At the scowl Tenel Ka gives her, Jaina schools her features, turning serious. "Are you jealous?"

"No!"

Tahiri leans back on the bed and smiles up at the ceiling. "I think you are."

Tenel Ka's grey eyes flash as she looks between her two friends. "I do not wish to talk about this."

Jaina laughs once more. "But if we don't talk about this, what do we get to talk about?"

Tenel Ka narrows her eyes slightly and looks at Jaina. "We could talk about Anja Gallantros and friend Zekk."

Jaina's face darkens and she turns from Tenel Ka back to Tahiri. "So tell us how your date went."

Tahiri sits up, a bright smile plastered on her face as she tells the other two girls how her evening went last night, everything from the dinner and dancing to the kiss and landing on the floor at Leia's feet.

---------------------------------------

Jacen arrives at the university and walks into Danni's classroom. Looking around, he spies the pert, blonde scientist in the back standing near some piece of equipment. Walking fully into the room, he starts to smile. "Hey Danni."

Danni turns around, a smile forming on her lips. "Oh, hey Jacen. I have some bad news about the Mogwai you left with me."

As Danni steps aside, Jacen sees the remains of a cage and one of the familiar brown objects that are sitting on the floor of his living room. Nodding his head, he looks up to Danni, away from the cocoon. "Yeah, I think that's what happens when they eat after midnight. One of my friends left a package of leftovers on the floor last night, and when we woke up this morning, we had fifteen of those things on the floor."

Danni nods her head and turns her attention back to the ovoid. "That makes sense; I think I accidentally left a sandwich sitting next to the cage when I left near midnight last night."

Jacen watches with interest as Danni picks up a small scalpel and starts scrapping a layer of the cocoon away and placing it into a small dish. Then she grabs another dish, and pulls away some of the slime that is covering the cocoon and wipes it into a second dish.

As she goes to wash her hands, Jacen makes up his mind on something. "You want to go get some breakfast?"

Startled the young scientist looks at him, her eyes narrowing slightly. Then with a coy smile she quickly nods her head. "I'd love to."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next afternoon Danni Quee stands at the rear of her class, as they watch a documentary on Agamarian tsavrips. On occasion, she looks at the box sitting on a desk short distance away, the one containing the larval stage of the Mogwai.

She frowns for a second, as she wonders just what will come out of the box when the cocoon opens. Then shaking her head slightly, she once more focuses on the documentary and wonders just how boring tsavrips can be.

Finally the class is over, and Danni stands around talking to the various students. As the last one leaves, she closes the door, and walks back to the box holding the cocoon. With a flick of her rest, she yanks off the sheet that she was using to cover the box, and sees the cocoon opened wide.

She grabs her comlink and punches in Jacen's frequency. As he answers, she tells him to hurry up and get here, and that the cocoon has opened. Shutting off the comlink, she starts looking under the desks, trying to find the Mogwai.

A large crash causes her to stand up, and she looks towards the back corner of the room. A flicker of movement, and she sees a pan settling on the floor. She walks to that corner, and looks around. Swiftly opening a cabinet, she only sees lab supplies. She closes the cabinet and turns around to look at the room again.

Another flicker of movement attracts her attention, and she starts walking that way. "Hey, where are you? Come on out."

As she nears the far side of the wall, she sees a flicker of movement in the corner of her eye, and she turns that way, just in time to see a desk topple over. She takes a step in that direction, and feels something brush up against her leg. Letting out an instinctive scream, she jumps back.

Looking down she doesn't see anything on the floor by her leg. Then she becomes aware of a burning in her calf. Lifting her foot to one of the chairs, she notices the rip in her pants. On closer inspection she sees the three ragged scratches in her leg.

Putting her leg down, she looks around the room once more. As her back turns away from her desk, a paperweight flies from that side of the room and hits the back of her head, sending her sprawling onto two of the desks.

She lifts herself up, and gingerly touches the back of her head where she was struck. Pulling her fingers around her face, she sees them covered with blood. Her eyes narrow. "Okay little one that hurt."

Getting back up, she walks towards her desk. As she arrives at the front of it, she sees a grayish-green scaled, tri-fingered hand reach out from beneath the desk and grab a piece of fruit from her desk.

She takes a step closer, and then flinches as the fruit comes flying back from beneath the desk, splattering on the ceiling, and starting to drip back onto the desk.

A gravely voice comes from the shadows. "Yuck."

Danni hesitantly takes a step that way. "You're not still mad about that little pin prick are you?"

As she walks around behind the desk, there's a scuffle of movement. She peers into the darkness but does not see anything. Pushing the chair out of she gets on her hands and knees.

As she looks into that darkness, she finally sees a pair of sickly yellow eyes that appear to be glowing with an internal light. Something about those eyes cause the breath to catch in her throat and triggers an instinctive flee reaction. The cold knot in the pit of her stomach almost makes her get off her knees and leave the room to wait for Jacen to arrive.

Unfortunately for Danni, she does not often listen to her internal promptings. Instead of running, she holds out her hand, in an open palm gesture, trying to coax the animal from its hiding place.

She inches her hand a little closer to the animal, and then her screams reverberate in the sound-proofed classroom. Tears spring to her eyes at the fire in her arms and she yanks on it, trying to escape from the animal hiding under her desk.

As she tugs, the thing holds tight, and she pulls once more with all her might, and with a shock of extreme pain, she is backpedaling away from the desk. As her back presses against the wall, she raises her hand to look at it, noticing the teeth marks through the blood.

A scraping noise attracts her attention and she looks up, to see the creature slowly crawling out of the hole beneath the desk. Her eyes widen, as the animal comes into a patch of light, it is covered in gray-green scales, with a wide head, and a mouth stretching the width of the head.

A mouth filled with rows of sharp, pointed carnivorous teeth.

------------------------------

Jacen is pushing the speeder he is driving to the limits of his skills. While he is not the pilot of a caliber of his sister or younger brother, he is still a Solo and a Skywalker. He threads the speeder between the lines of traffic, ignoring the mundane things of driving a speeder such as traffic laws or common courtesy.

Finally arriving at the proper building of the university, he cuts power, allowing the speeder to skid to a stop. While the speeder is still sliding, Jacen jumps from the machine, and touches the Force to allow him to land and enter the building at a run.

He skids to a stop in front of Danni's classroom. He opens the door and steps into the darkened room. Frowning her looks around and feels worry start to gnaw at his stomach as he doesn't see Danni anywhere. At a brisk step, he walks back to her office and opens the door. Seeing no one in there he closes the door, and turning around pulls out his comm. He quickly enters Danni's frequency, and hears a chirping in one of the corners of the room.

Turning that way, a frown appears on his face. He slowly walks towards the sound of the chirping comlink. As he clears the desk, he sees Danni propped up against the wall, parts of her chewed away, and claw and teeth marks decorating her body. He rushes to her side, and kneels down, touching a finger to her neck.

He looks around the room again, and frowns once more as nothing is there. Then turning back to Danni, he shuts off his comlink. When he stands and turns back to the desk, he sees the creature standing there watching him. Jacen looks at the thing, and reaches out with the Force, feeling that primal hate and hunger. After a second of probing in the Force, Jacen's spirits sink as he recognizes what type of creature it is, or rather what type of creature it used to be.

Jacen takes a hesitant step to the left, and the gremlin launches itself into the air, its claws outstretched and aimed at Jacen's face. Reacting instinctively, he ignites his saber, and slashes through the animal. As both pieces fall at his feet, he quickly steps back as the thing starts bubbling and melting. Before long, all that is left is a pool of yellowish slime.

Then suddenly he remembers the fifteen cocoons still sitting in the living room of his home. Reaching once more for his comlink he quickly calls his mother. When there is no answer, he calls Anakin. As it beeps the fact that no one is there, he rushes back out of the building, heading towards his speeder, a deep sense of dread settling over him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Anakin Solo leaves the changing room, and quickly dives into the pool. Coming up for air, he hears the soft sigh of a door opening, and turns towards the women's dressing room. He smiles as Tahiri walks out, wearing a simple black two-piece bikini. She blushes as she absently tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "You like?"

Anakin nods his head, while allowing his eyes to drink in her form. She walks over to the shallow end, and slowly walks in, as Anakin heads towards her. As they meet, Anakin's comm begins to chirp.

Ignoring the annoying device, he slips his arms around her slim form and begins kissing her. A few minutes later the beeping stops.

--------------------------------

Jaina and Zekk are sitting at a small café on midlevel Coruscant, amicably chatting about inconsequential things. As a server brings their desert, Jaina looks off into the distance, barely able to make out the top floor of the building that houses Rogue Squadron.

"I'm joining Starfighter Command."

Zekk looks up from his confection, surprise evident on his face. "I thought you had decided against it."

"No, I said I would think about not joining. The thing is I think I should be a pilot."

Zekk looks back towards his desert, poking it a couple of times with his fork. "So, where does that leave us?"

Jaina glances once more to the distance, and is saved from answering by the chirping of her comm. Pulling it out, she flicks it on. "Jaina."

"Jaina, this is Jacen. Th- "

"I'm in the middle of something Jace."

"Don't interrupt, this is important. The Mogwai have hatched, and they're feral and mean."

"Well make sure you clean up after them before I get home."

"Mom's home, and isn't answering her comm. Neither is Anakin."

"I still don't see-"

"It killed the scientist at the University. It attacked me. I need you to get home now!"

"Okay, I'm on my way."

Jaina flicks off the device, and tosses some coins onto the table. Then they both stand and rush to their speeder, and jump in.

--------------------------------

Leia walks into the living room, sparing a glance for the mass of nodules sitting by the door to the balcony. She frowns and shakes her head, and heads towards her office to do some work. A few hours later, she hears her comlink start beeping in the other room. Sighing she gets up and walks into the living room.

She stops as she sees the couch has been shredded. She looks around the room, slightly in awe at the destruction that has been wrought in her living room. Finally her eyes settle on the fifteen objects that the Mogwai had turned into.

All but one has opened. As she watches, the final one flashes with a green light and four leaves peel back from the top. A mist pours out from the new opening, backlit by that sickly green light. A four fingered hand reaches out of the mists and grasps the edge of the cocoon. The claws that adorn each finger leave shallow cuts in the shell.

Leia takes an instinctive step back as the head lifts out of the cocoon. Large ears twitch, and feral eyes gleam as a low malicious laugh comes from the beast. She reaches down for her lightsaber, and her hand grasps at the empty air.

The creature climbs all the way out of the cocoon, and starts towards Leia. She takes a step back, looking around for anything to use as a weapon, when a sound from the kitchen attracts her attention. She looks that way and sees the room filled with the green and grey animals, as they tear apart the cupboards and toss food around.

She keeps walking backwards as the creature advances. The door to Jaina's room opens, and Tenel Ka walks out. She is about to speak, when she sees the small grey creature walking towards them. She pulls out her lightsaber and ignites it, its glow bright in the dim hallway.

The gremlin hisses and covers its face and rushes back the way it came. Tenel Ka looks to Leia. "What was that?"

"One of the Mogwai."

"Is that a fact?"

Leia looks at the younger woman, and then shakes her head. "Stay here while I get my saber."

Tenel Ka nods her head as Leia disappears into her room, emerging a moment later with the simple silver handle of her lightsaber. The pair walks back into the living room, and sees the gremlin sitting on the couch, gleefully ripping the stuffing from it. As they enter, it looks at them and cackles with laughter so powerful; it shakes its whole body.

Leia ignites her saber, and with a flash of red, slices towards the gremlin. The gremlin moves, and Leia's blade misses its mark, but from the corner of her eye she sees the flash of turquoise that is Tenel Ka's blade. Looking that way, she stares as the gremlin becomes a small yellow oozing puddle.

Tenel Ka frowns and pokes the puddle with her saber, yet all that does is create a foul smelling smoke and a slight sizzle.

With a loud crash, both girls jump, and turn towards the kitchen. Where previously fourteen of the creatures had been destroying the place, there was now nothing. The pair slowly walks into the kitchen looking at the destroyed appliances and food packages. Then Leia looks down at the floor, noticing the large silvery grate. Looking up, they both see the ventilation shaft which leads into the rest of the building.

As they peer into the darkness, they see the flash of luminescent eyes, and suddenly a glob of slime slaps down onto Leia's upturned face. Laughter echoes throughout the vent, along with the sound of claws digging into the thin sheet metal.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The Imperial Palace is a marvel of engineering. At its base it covers kilometers of Coruscant's surface, and extends even higher into the atmosphere. The skyscape scene from the viewports of the tallest spire shows only the deep purple of high atmosphere.

If the Imperial Palace could have been picked up and drop on any planet, with the exception of a few of the Core Worlds, it would have been considered a metropolis in its own right. Even in the middle of the night, there are over a million sentients sleeping or working in the building.

Contained within the building, are numerous shops, countless restaurants, the multitudes of offices of the bureaucracy needed to govern a galaxy, and the apartments of the elite of the New Republic. In addition there are countless courtyards and parks as well as gyms and pools and even a fully functional medical center.

It is said that one could live his entire life, from birth to death, within the confines to the Imperial Palace.

This is the building which the Mogwai have been released into.

----------------------------------

As Jacen bursts into the home he shares with his parents and siblings, he sees his mother and girlfriend in the kitchen staring up into a ceiling vent. He slides to a stop. "Are you both all right?"

The two women turn towards him, Tenel Ka nods her head. "Fact."

Leia looks back up into the vent, wiping the slime from her face. Jacen takes a step closer to them, looking around the room. "Where are the Mogwai?"

Leia points up into the vent. "They went in there."

Jacen grabs his mother's shoulders, and pulls her around to face him. "Mom, we need to close down and evacuate the Palace."

Leia glances up into the duct once more, then looking back at her son; she silently nods her head in agreement. As they walk towards the door, Jacen pauses. "Where's Gizmo?"

Horror crosses Leia's face. "You want to take one of those things with us?"

Jacen ignores her, and rushes down the hall to his room. Opening the door, he can hear a muffled pounding from an overturned box. Lifting it gently, Gizmo pops his head out, a smile brightening his features.

Jacen lifts Gizmo to his shoulder, and returns to where Leia and Tenel Ka are waiting. Opening the door, he quickly slips out, reaching with the Force trying to sense any of the creatures.

----------------------------------------

Jaina and Zekk land their speeder in the hanger bay, and get out, walking at a fast pace towards the turbolight. Zekk presses the recall button, and takes a step back as the machinery hums to life. He glances at Jaina, and gives her a small smile. "So you think this is as bad as Jace says?"

Jaina laughs slightly. "Probably not."

The door opens, and there's a grey scaly creature standing there, cackling madly. It darts out, brushing past Jaina's leg eliciting a scream from her. "What was that?"

Zekk shakes his head. "Don't know. But it went this way."

He walks back towards their landspeeder, as a wrench comes flying out from the darkness striking him on the back. Spinning and igniting his blade in one smooth motion, he looks in the direction which the wrench had come. Jaina ignites her saber as well. Moving cautiously, she begins walking that way, senses alert for an attack.

As she nears the workbench, a flicker of movement to her right startles her and she spins that way, but sees nothing. Lowering her saber from a ready position, she turns back to Zekk.

"I don't see anything over here."

Zekk turns towards Jaina, consternation clouding his face. "Well, whatever that thing was got off the turbolift and ran into here."

Jaina opens her mouth to reply, when something large and scaly drops onto her shoulder. As she twists to get it off, she can feel claws gripping her hair and arm, and sharp teeth slicing into her shoulder. Letting out a cry of pain, she slips to her hands and knees.

Within seconds Zekk is by her side, his saber raised and stabbing into the gremlin. With an ear-shattering shriek, the creature drops away from Jaina, grasping at the back of its head where the lightsaber had burned into it.

Zekk steps around Jaina, and slams his saber down into the creature, and then steps back as it slowly begins to melt until all that is left is a puddle of greenish-yellow goo.

Frowning, Zekk turns back to Jaina, and helps her stand back up. "Come on; let's try to get to your parent's apartment."

Jaina nods her head slowly, and Zekk frowns at how grey her skin has become. He quickly pulls out his comlink, and flicks it on, trying to contact Jacen. After a second, Jacen's voice comes out of the device. "Solo."

"Hey Jace, Jaina got bit by something green and scaly, we're in hanger 135.42-x."

"Okay, there should be a med-station two floors above you, we'll meet you there."

"Okay."

Zekk flicks off the comlink and then ignoring Jaina's protests picks her up in his arms, and carries her to the turbolift, keying in for the floor where they are to meet Jacen.

------------------------------------------

Jacen, Leia and Tenel Ka walk into the med-station a few minutes after Jaina and Zekk arrive. Leia quickly walks over to her daughter, wrapping her in a hug. "Are you all right Jaina?"

"I'm fine mom." Then she turns towards Jacen. "Did you ever get a hold of Anakin?"

Jacen slowly shakes his head. "Not yet. He and Tahiri were going to one of the pools, probably the one closest to the apartment, but he's not answering his comm."

Leia pinches the bridge of her nose. "Okay, so we have killed two of them now, so that leaves thirteen. I'll need to go down to the command center, and see about making sure nothing can get out of here."

Leia pauses before looking back up. "Jacen, you and Tenel Ka start looking for these creatures, killing them when you find them. Jaina, once you're done here, find Anakin and Tahiri."

Leia looks at the twins and then their friends, seeing the resolve on the four young people's faces. She nods her head. "Keep in touch, and may the Force be with you."

As she turns to leave, Jaina asks a final question. "Mom, where's dad?"

Leia pauses at the door. "The hanger for the _Falcon_, and no he's not answering the comm either."

Jaina watches as Leia disappears into the hallway. Then turning to Zekk, fer face is set in determination. "We're going to make a stop by the hanger to find my dad before we go get Anakin."

Zekk just nods his head, as Tenel Ka and Jacen leave the med-station. A few minutes later, with a bacta patch affixed to her shoulder, they leave, heading towards the hanger where the _Falcon _is at.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Jacen and Tenel Ka slowly step into out of the stairwell, and into the hallway. Lining the hallway on both sides are doors evenly spaced every few hundred meters. Jacen takes a few steps down the hallway, looking back and forth, an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Pulling his saber, he walks over and presses the panel next to the first door. Peering into the darkened office, he turns away, and walks over to the next door.

Palming that panel, the door slides open, and Jacen ducks as a console comes flying out of the room, smashing into the wall across the hall. He ignites his saber and steps into the room, slapping the light control switch.

Standing on the desk, set slightly back from the center of the room was one of the mutated Mogwai. When it looks at Jacen it lets out a mad sounding cackle, and then bends down to pick up a datapad. Jacen steps forward, and then the Mogwai hurls it at Jacen.

Jacen moves, bringing his saber up and slicing through the datapad. Then he takes another step forward, and a second turquoise colored blade ignites, slicing into the gremlin.

Jacen looks from the expanding puddle of slime, to Tenel Ka. He gives her a lop-sided grin. "Thanks."

Tenel Ka gives him a brief smile and a quick nod, and then they walk back out into the hall.

-------------------

Jaina and Zekk, slip through the hallways, advancing slowly. The pair finally arrives at the hanger bay, and presses the button to open the door. Jaina frowns as the door denies her access.

She glances left and right, and then pulls her saber and ignites it in one smooth motion. Without hesitation, she shoves the blade into the door, slicing away the locking mechanisms.

As she steps back, Zekk comes forward and pushes the door back into the wall. Together they walk into the hanger, and see the _Falcon _sitting there. She steps forward calling out her father's name, as a low level tingle appears in the back of her head.

Spinning she looks around for another of those creatures. When she fails to see one, she frowns and turns back to the _Falcon_, just in time to see it explode.

The explosion tosses the pair off their feet and against the wall. Jaina sits up, wincing in pain, and then looks at the burned hulk that was the _Falcon_. "Dad!"

She stands and rushes towards the wreckage, and as she nears, hears a groan off to the side. Turning that way, she sees her father sitting up holding his hand to his head. Jaina skids as she changes the direction from running towards the ship, to running towards her father. Kneeling beside him, she moves his hand away from his head, gingerly touching the large bump on his head.

After a second, his eyes focus on her. "Jaina?"

"What happened Dad?"

Han finally focuses on Jaina. "Something short an scaly was messing with the hyperdrive."

Jaina looks over her shoulder at the _Falcon_, her face hardening in anger.

-----------------------------------

Anakin helps Tahiri out of the pool, and walks with her to one of the reclining chairs set up around the pool. Dropping into the one next to his pile of stuff, he pulls her onto his lap.

With a smile, Tahiri leans in to kiss Anakin again, and a glob of slime falls down from the ceiling landing on them both. Letting out matching cries of shock and outrage, they both jump out of the chair and look up into vent set high up in the ceiling.

Then the grating drops out, and three green-scaled monstrosities drop from the ceiling landing on the chair. The two teens take a couple of steps back, as the creature cackles and advance towards them.

Anakin frowns and calls his saber to his hand. As soon as he is holding it, he ignites it and steps forward slashing the head from the first of the creatures. The other two, split up and advance from either side.

A thump draws his attention, and he looks back over to the chair, seeing another five of the creatures have dropped onto the chair. One of which, has a large crest of white on its head.

He hears another snap-hiss, and turns his head to see Tahiri has ignited her saber. Then he is dodging the claws of the animals, flipping around, as the new comers attack him as well. Another thump sounds behind him, and he spares a glance to see two more of the creatures going go after Tahiri.

A flick of his wrist and a head flies off landing a few feet away. A stab, and another turns into a small puddle of goo. A lightning fast slice, and one drops into two distinct halves.

A short scream from Tahiri attracts his attention, and he sees her holding her side, blood seeping from between her fingers. Anger flashes in his eyes, and he pulses out with the Force, throwing two of the remaining creatures against the wall with enough force to crush them. The other two fly into the pool, landing with a large splash.

Then Anakin jumps towards Tahiri and skewers the remaining creature that was attacking her. "Are you okay?"

She looks up at him, pain in her eyes, and pulls her hand away from her side. He sees the three long furrows that stretch from her side to her belly button. She manages a weak smile. "It only hurts when I breathe."

Then she glances past him, looking towards the pool. "Oh, sithspit."

Confused, Anakin turns around and sees the pool. It is a mass of green and red lights. Even though Anakin can feel no heat, the water appears to be at a rolling boil, the bubbles appearing and disappearing fast and furious.

Then a clawed hand grasps the edge of the pool, leaving long furrows as it slides back into the water.

One of the creatures pulls itself from the pool, its slick hide still bubbling. Then before their horrified eyes, one of the bubbles slides off, and falls to the ground, where it quickly begins to pulse as it grows larger. Finally it unfolds, revealing yet another of the gremlins. Then another bubble drops to the ground.

Dread settles in Anakin's heart as he grabs Tahiri and starts pulling her back towards the door. "I think we need to go now."

For once, Tahiri has nothing to say.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Anakin and Tahiri are about halfway down the hall, when the lights start to flicker. A voice issues from hidden speakers that line the hallway.

"Attention, the Imperial Palace is now under quarantine. All occupants are ordered to report to the nearest security station or exit."

They stop at the turbo lift, and press the call button. Anakin pulls Tahiri's hand away from her wound, and frowns at the three still-bleeding scratches. "We need to get to a med station first. Then see if we can find ourselves some clothes."

A playful light appears in her eyes. "You liked what I was wearing ten minutes ago."

"Ten minutes ago, we weren't being chased by thousands of those, those things."

The lift dings, and the two turn back towards it, as the doors open. Breathing a slight sigh of relief, they quickly board, and Anakin directs the lift to the floor with the nearest med station.

----------------------------

Leia stands proud and tall in the palace's control room, she watches as the technicians and security control personnel give the evacuation orders. Finally, one of those pasty-faced technicians saunters over to her. Leia looks at the insignia on his chest and realize that he's the security chief for this section.

"Milady, we've given the evacuation order. Now what exactly is the infestation you are talking about?"

Leia sighs, already tired of talking with this man. "It is a type of animal, approximately one meter tall, with grey-green scales, and they are feral."

"Well, let's see wha-"

"Sir!"

Both Leia and the chief turn towards another man, who is looking at them with a frown. "We've just received a spike in the life form sensors"

Leia's heart sinks at the implications. "Where?"

The man turns to his console for a moment. "One of the pools in one of the Residential Wings."

"The Presidential Wing?"

The technician nods his heads. "Yes milady."

The chief walks over to the console. "It must be a malfunction, let's get a visual of that room."

Leia walks up behind them both, watching the monitor on that console, as the technician presses some buttons. Finally an image appears of a boiling pool, surrounding it are thousands upon thousands of the creatures, climbing and clambering over one another. Then as they watch, the door bangs open and they begin streaming out.

Leia turns towards the chief. "I trust your concerns are answered now Chief."

The chief, who has turned pale, slowly nods his head. "I'd better report this." Then he turns and wonders over to his station. Leia moves back towards the center of the room. Staring at the holographic representation of the palace.

"Can someone patch the life sensor readings into the hologram here?"

"Yes ma'am."

As she watches, the entire building turns into a mass of red dots. And she frowns. "And filter known species as blue, and unknown as red."

After a second, the image changes, with about half of the red dots turning blue, and the mass of red, remaining situated in the residential wing, slowly spreading. She pulls out her comlink, and punches in Jacen's code.

After a second his voice comes back. "This is Jacen."

"Jacen, they've multiplied in one of the pools. Where are you now?"

"Level 345-b Suite 110." Leia frowns as she turns back towards the hologram.

"The nearest of the creatures is about three floors above you right now. Find Jaina and Anakin and get to a security station."

"We're on our way."

"Explosion in hanger 16636x5."

Leia turns towards the technician, a cold heart settling in her stomach. That is the hanger where the Falcon is stored. "Do we have any emergency crews?"

"Power failure in Section 2231x3."

"Lose of water pressure in Section 2231x5."

Leia tunes out all the technicians as they call out problems with the building.

----------------------------------------

Zekk helps Jaina's father up, and the three of them start towards the hallway. Jaina pulls out her comlink, and presses in the code for her mom. "Mom?"

A moment later, her mother's voice comes back. "Do you have Anakin?"

"No, we went to where Dad keeps the Falcon."

There is a pause for a second. "Is he all right?"

Jaina glances back at her father. "For the most part, we're taking him to one of the med-stations now."

"Comm me when you get there, so I can tell Jacen where you're at."

"Yes ma'am."

Jaina shuts of the comlink and turns back towards her father and Zekk. "Come on guys, we're going this way."

Jaina pushes open the door to the med station, and steps in, followed closely by Zekk and Han. As the door slides shut, she walks over to the meddroid and activates it. The GH-12 droid's eyes flicker to life emitting a blue glow, and it lifts up on repulsers, floating over to Han.

Its voice is masculine and designed to be soothing to human ears. "What is the nature of the medical emergency?"

-------------------------------

Jacen and Tenel Ka step off the turbolift, and slowly advance down the hallway, looking back and forth down the dimly light hallway. Jacen glances at Tenel Ka, noticing the frown carved on her face as she fingers her lightsaber.

"Is something wrong Tenel Ka?"

She glances at Jacen, her face hardening even more. "This is a fact."

Jacen stops and grasps her arm as she tries to continue past him.

"What is it? You've barely said two words to me since I got back from the university."

Tenel Ka spins around, breaking his grip on her arm. She takes a step closer to him, her stance aggressive. Jacen gulps, and hesitates, not sure what to do.

"Is this the time to have this conversation?"

Jacen nods. "Yes, now is the perfect time. What's wrong?"

Tenel Ka looks away, down the hall into the darkness. "Danni Quee."

"Danni? What about her?"

"Friend Jacen, do you love me?"

Jacen's mouth drop open, of all the possible things he expected to hear, that question was the lowest on his list. After a second, she spins away from him, anger flashing in her voice.

"That is what I thought."

He stands there staring at her retreating form, unable to process just what has happened. After a second, he starts after her, calling out her name.


End file.
